Only Look At Me
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Shinou watches Murata being with someone else and feels jealous. One-Shot. OOC


I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

ONE-SHOT an idea I got while I was on a forum speaking about this pairing, one of my favorite since the beginning!!

OOC(maybe)

The main characters are Shinou and Murata (yes, this couple is magical, that's all I can say)

The scene takes place in the dining-room of Blood Pledge Castle. Shinou observes Murata and Saralegui and he hates to see them together.

**ONLY LOOK AT ME**

Shinou was upset.

Terribly upset and irritating.

He hated when Murata, his adorable sage, was ignoring him. Or paying attention to someone else.

His blue eyes were jealously watching the two boys who were talking about politics and traveling.

Saralegui was beautiful, Shinou couldn't deny it. The blond boy was sweet, polite and well-mannered. He looked-like those delicious pastries Doria had invented for Greta. But Shinou knew his real nature and knew so that Saralegui was nothing but a psycho.

Murata had invited him for an alliance once again while Yuuri was on a trip with Wolfram, Gunter and Conrad. Gwendal was sick and even couldn't participate to the talk, Anissina poisoned him with a strong sedative.

Murata was giving all his attention to Saralegui smiling at him, laughing with him and even touching his soft pale hand. And every time Murata did it(touching, even slightly) the king of Small Shimaron, Shinou's eyes widened then he frowned deeply, his hands clutching his red fabric.

Invisible, Shinou could watch them from the angle he wanted. He could see the sparkling eyes of Murata when the double-black was looking at "Sara".

_Do you need to call him like this, so familiarizingly? Do you need to talk to him as if you two were close and lovers? _

Some minutes before, Murata was in the temple to speak with Ulrick and he even hadn't given a word to Shinou who had been just there, watching them. Then the blond wanted to say something but Murata had cut him immediately, coldly:

" Don't even disturb us tonight, this meeting is very important." _I don't need you to make the fool_ _around when I have to help Yuuri._

Shinou had just smiled and nodded letting the boy walk away without looking at the original king.

Shinou had had enough, his patience had limits.

Still invisible, the former king approached the round table and leaned on Murata. He gently kissed the boy's ear, his lips barely touching the tanned skin.

Murata shivered, his body tensed and he instinctively glanced behind his back.

It made him angry and nervous.

_Really, this childish behaviour is taking its toll on me._

" Sara, would you like to walk a little in the gardens? The flowers of the former queen are truly amazing! It would be a pity if you don't see them before leaving."

" Oh my! What a good idea!"

Murata smiled brightly and held out his hand to the blond boy who took it with a gentle smile.

The two went outside under the sad eyes of Shinou whose pain was growing. He hoped this agony would end soon. By the window he could see the two young men walking together enjoying the fresh night and the good-smelling garden.

Some minutes later, Murata could still feel a presence behind them..

Shinou hadn't resisted to get out and follow the young pairing. He had been quite irritated when he had heard one of the servants say: "Don't you think the Sage and the King of Small Shimaron go along very well? They could be an excellent couple! After all Saralegui seems interested in the Sage as the Sage seems attracted to him! A double black and a blond together: how beautiful!!"

Shinou was now angry, remembering this. _I'm a blond too and I am the perfect partner of my_ _Daikenja!_

For the first time,Shinou was feeling a bit self-conscious. What does this brat have more than me?

His pain didn't stop as Murata took Sara's hand again and delicately gave it a kiss. Saralegui smiled to that attention.

" May I have this dance?" The soukoku asked, showing with his other hand a place where several musicians were sitting, surrounded by candles and roses, a buffet not far from them.

Sara chuckled and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

" Should I think you prepare this for me and to convince me for signing the alliance?"

" Even without this pact I would have done it. I cannot welcome you without the best attentions."

" I think it's convincing enough for me to dance with you so."

Murata's smile widened and he lead Sara to the "piste".

They started to dance in a perfect harmonic.

Shinou was almost behind a tree watching them as his heart clenched painfully.

When was the last time he got such sweet and peaceful moment with the sage? When had he received so much attention from the soukoku? Shinou wasn't used to see his Daikenja looking after someone else. Murata was meant to be with him and no one else!!

Feeling rejected and excluded, Shinou approached them and was tempted to pull the long blond hair but he held back. He didn't want to have Murata angrier at him. He sighed and told himself he would have some explanations with the Sage.

XXXXX

Murata came back to his bedroom, tired but satisfied. He was still feeling odd when he thought about the short moment he had spent with his guest in a secret place of the garden. Saralegui had been particularly sweet and nice. But he knew he couldn't trust him fully.

He noticed Shinou who was sitting on the comfortable armchair next to the large window but he didn't look at him. He took off his black garments, dressed himself with a silky shirt.

Shinou was waiting for him with patience watching him changing clothes. He had to talk with him seriously and frankly. He was sure the double black would pay him a little attention once they were alone. How great his surprise was when he saw Murata turned off every candle and then went to his bed tired and yawning. Obviously, the teen didn't want to have any discussion with him. Shinou sighed deeply:

" At least, you could tell me you want sleep and I would have left the room. You don't have to make me wait like a puppy dog." He said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Murata didn't react to that, he just slightly turned on his bed,a soft thud was heard.

Shinou's jaw clawed firmly to that humiliating silence. He would have left if Murata had answered but that cold behaviour only angered and saddened him more:

" Your attitude is a kid's and not the attitude a sage should have" he hissed looking at the bed.

Some seconds later he heard Murata's chuckle:

" And it's you who said me that? You, the bratty king who cannot live without any servant beside him? Let me laugh! You're the older and you're even not an example. So don't give me lessons."

" Excuse me? Not an example?"

" Oh, yes, you, the King Kid, the man who cannot even bear one minute of loneliness, the cheater number One..."

" I apologize for that!!" Shinou immediately ranted, his voice louder than usual.

Murata slowly sat up on his bed. He rubbed his nose and then looked at Shinou who was now standing in front of the window:

" Every excuse you can give will never utterly erase what you have done to me. They will never totally erase the words you said."

" Shall I kneel and then ask forgiveness once again?"

" Don't be ridiculous. You have a pride, keep it."

" So you were playing _with me and my feelings w_hen you were dancing with this king?"

" I stop you: not only I had to do it for Yuuri but I also think I can have some good time for me. I'm a man too: I need to play and seduce, if you cannot understand it and if it's not you I want to seduce, bad for you then."

Murata thought this last sentence would finish this boring talk. But he was wrong, he heard soft steps heading towards him. Shinou didn't want to let it be over so soon.

_Jeez he looks like a jealous boyfriend, which some _people_ think..._

So Murata who had been on the edge to sleep again sat up once again seeing with difficulty a blond man approaching him in the darkness of the room.

He suddenly winced when Shinou caught him by the arms and kissed him with strength. Murata first tried to pull away, his arms against the muscular chest of the blond. But he finally let him kiss him.

He resisted to the envy of moaning as Shinou was a great kisser but it was difficult. Ignoring such pleasure was like torture.

Remembering his anger, Murata pushed him away and wiped the saliva on his mouth. He frowned and his back rested against his pillow.

Shinou had a satisfied smile. He had felt Murata' s attraction to him. He had felt his desire and his warmth. Nothing was lost for both of them. He could still get him back. Now, perhaps Murata would listen to him a bit more.

" Get out"was all he heard.

Shinou froze, his eyes widened and he looked straight in the eyes of Murata, he was firm and sure of his decision and _order._

" Why are you like this?" Shinou asked, his voice low but shaky.

" Just get out I'm very tired..."

" Tired?"

Shinou's voice had become very cold. Something hit his mind.

" What were you doing with him?In the garden when I left both of you?"

" This is not your matter"

" Don't dare talk to me with such disdain" The blond man hissed. Murata was a little scared, it had been a long time since he last heard the original king talk this way. To him.

" I will not tolerate one more arrogant reply. I want to know what happened with _Sara_ ."

The black-haired boy sighed and finally answered:

" We made what adults should do: talk and negociate."

Shinou couldn't believe it. His Daikenja was an awful liar. How did he dare?

The soukoku smirked:

" You must wonder why I say those things while you're thinking something else, you're wondering certain things. As for example if I had a physical relationship with this king. This is my own life, why do you care so much? Just leave me alone"

" Daikenja..."

" How can you insist about you and me? Four thousand years ago, you didn't tell me your choice while in fact you chose: you wanted both her and me."

Shinou swallowed his saliva, listening intently to every word coming from this mouth he loved so much.

" You told me it yesterday when we spat, I will repeat your words" Murata continued " I had had much more things to won if I had stayed with Rufus. Not only she was a female and so she could give me every child I wanted. She dared do things with me that even in four thousand years you didn't dare to do, Daikenja. She was beautiful, only looking at her was enough to calm my nervousness and my stress. You, Daikenja you were only there to give me moral lessons and criticize every of my decisions. Don't you know how bothering you could be? No I'm sure you didn't...Your name was the great sage, the wise man who could never be wrong."

Shinou's knees started to shake as emotion overtook him. He didn't mean to sound so bad and pretentious. He had just been angry as it could happen with everyone else. That was all. He didn't mean to upset Murata and then have him cold and indifferent.

He was about to talk but Murata continued:

" Four thousand years ago, you slept with Rufus to have this child. I was the one to advise you to do so...Then you said me you would stop this relationship with her cause you didn't love her. You took me in your arms and kissed me. I remember every word you said: _You're the only one who holds my_ _heart. No one can take this special place I reserve for you Daikenja. And no one will never replace_ _you. You're the one I lov_e. Can you now imagine how I felt when some days later I discovered you were still sleeping with her? In the room which was only for us?"

Shinou couldn't reply and he lowered his gaze.

No wonder that Murata was so angry at him. He had made him suffer. More than everyone else on this world. There was an awkward silence. Murata seemed to have forgotten his need to sleep as he was watching through the window.

The blond didn't want to loose him.

This young man was too important.

He sighed lowly and eventually replied:

" I still apologize. I hope with time you will see I was just angry and nervous. I'm a man with feelings too Daikenja. I don't mean to bring you down or something. Every love word I said you were true...If you're intelligent as I think, you will realize the luck you have to have me beside you and I don't mean to sound arrogant . I just know it's true. We could have a bright future together. I let you think about it."

He turned round and headed towards the door to exit. Before he opened and left, his hand on the bolt, he repeated:

" Forgive me"

Then Murata was alone.

The latter sighed deeply and went back under warm blankets. He had to think about it but he was exhausted and he wanted to let his mind in peace.

Without those stupid dreams about his former life and the phantasms he used to have with Shinou, it would have been a perfect night.

XXXXXX

Five weeks later.

Greta was hidden behind a tree playing with Yuuri and Wolfram. The two daddies had to find her. She had become quite excellent with this game, always finding the good places where they never found her without being in danger.

She was patiently waiting as suddenly she saw Murata and Shinou alone hand in hand talking, smiling and walking together. Greta was intrigued but happy.

At least the two had stopped their argument.

Murata had forgiven the blond and Shinou was really taking care of him. Just like he had promised.

Now they were almost like every couple. Greta's smile widened as she witnessed the short but tender kiss of the two men.

_I love you Daikenja_

_I love you too Shinou_

The end

Eirina


End file.
